


Deadly Love

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Angst, Attraction, Black Character(s), Bleeding, Blood, Bromance to Romance, Crazy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Deadly Psycho Guy, Eventually will be, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Scars, Insanity, Just wants to be loved, Kissing, Love, Loving at the end, M/M, Obsession, One-Shot, Psychopath in Love, Slight warmth from their bodies, Smut, Stabbed by a knife, Strangled, Tears, Touching, Warm, Yandere, insane, nice ending, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I can be your most beautiful dream or your worst fucking nightmare.’[Lamar x Insane!Male Oc] ♡





	Deadly Love

**Author's Note:**

> ❦ ⚣

Lamar ran away, as much as his legs could carry him.

 

He kept running.

 

There's a shadow behind him. He could hear the loud footsteps getting closer.

 

Why him? He's always in trouble, but this was truly unexpected.

 

He finally reached his apartment, he opened it and got in, quickly closing the door behind himself.

 

He didn't have time to lock it. Because there was already banging on the door.

 

Lamar panicked, he runs into the living room.

 

His breaths were loud enough for someone to hear so, he covered his mouth. He stayed there in silence.

 

Until he heard the door slowly opening. It was also closed and locked.

 

He hears someone walking around then, into the living room, now knowing where Lamar was.

 

“Lamar..”

 

That voice was low and insane, almost taunting to Lamar.

 

Lamar flinched a bit, just by a voice. He falls to the ground. He sat there, his eyes widened now. He was scared, very afraid.

 

'I’m gonna die. He's gonna kill me.’ Lamar thought, to himself. He had looked down.

 

Then, Lamar stared up at him.

 

It was a dark-skinned guy. With long, dark brown dreads. It was Ray. One of Lamar's close friends.

 

Ray has darkened eyes and a slight insane smile, a twisted grin, as he stares at Lamar.

 

After awhile of being in that quiet room, silent between them, he walked over to him.

 

He was staring down at Lamar, silently. He was standing over him now. He was leaning and reaching down, about to touch him.

 

When Lamar moved away. He gets up and stands near the wall, his back against it.

 

“G-Get away from me..” Lamar said, his voice was slightly shaky.

 

Ray starts slowly walking to him again. “Why?” he simply asked.

 

Lamar didn't say anything, staying quiet.

 

Ray was in front of him now. He rested his hand on the wall, near Lamar. He leans close to him, as he talked.

 

“..why did you run away from me? Is it because of what I said? I meant it, what I told you was true.”

 

They were so close now that their lips were also touching. They kept their stares, at each other.

 

“I don't care. I'm not into that. I'm not gay or into guys. I don't love you.” Lamar replied angrily as he glared, in hopes that Ray would back off and leave him alone.

 

He pushed Ray away from him.

 

Ray's eyes widened, for a second. After that, his eyes had became different. They're very dark and faded now.

 

“W-What?” His voice was broken, sad. “Why? You don't love me..?”

 

Lamar's heart hurt, as he heard this sadness from Ray's voice.

 

Ray looked down, at the ground as he puts his fingers through his dreaded hair. He started crying. “L-Lamar..”

 

Lamar's eyes softened, he tries to reach out and touch Ray's shoulder.

 

Ray slowly looked up at Lamar. “Fine.. If that's how you want it. I can't live without you. Without loving you. So, no one else will have you..”

 

Lamar's eyes went wide again, slowly. “Ray..?”

 

“..now you're going to die, _Lamar_ …” Ray also said, darkly. He pulled out a knife, his eyes were also dark again.

 

Lamar ran away again, upstairs and into his room. He closes the door.

 

He can't hide or run again, as his door has already opened behind him. He turned around.

 

Ray was crazy again. He cuts and stabs Lamar, in the right arm. 

 

Lamar cries out in slight pain, falling to his knees. 

 

They had both fallen down. Lamar was laying on his back, on the ground. His wound was still bleeding, the blood dripping now. 

 

Ray was on top of him, his legs on each side of Lamar. He was sitting down on Lamar's stomach.

 

Ray had dropped his knife, instead of stabbing Lamar, he puts his hands around Lamar's neck.

 

He started to strangle him, talking again, during it.

 

“I let you in. I cared about you. I loved you. I thought of you as a friend. Was I not good enough? Did you love Franklin more than me? You stabbed me in the back. You hurted me..”

 

Lamar couldn't breathe, losing his breath. He puts his hands on Ray's wrists, trying to pull them away. He looks up at Ray again.

 

“R-Ray..” His voice was breathless.

 

Ray cried again, his tears were falling down, onto Lamar. He slowly let go of Lamar's neck. He noticed the redness on the other male's neck, from being strangled.

 

“I-I'm sorry.. I don't wanna hurt you.. I should kill you for hurting me.. I can't tho.. You probably hate me now.. But I.. Lamar, I love you..”

 

Lamar was staring at him, as he heard what Ray said. He smiles, quietly and touched Ray's face with his hand, gently. “It's okay.. I don't know if I love you yet.. I just…” He started to say but, was interrupted.

 

Ray kissed him, on the lips. He liked Lamar's lips as he deepened the kiss.

 

Lamar felt it, this strange affection. He lets him do what he wants, for now.

 

Ray puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth, slowly.

 

Lamar holds in a moan. He was blushing now. He closed his eyes as they were kissing.

 

After another minute, Ray pulled away from that kiss.

 

Lamar was panting, getting his breath back. He kept his blush, noticing that Ray's eyes were still on him, slightly staring again.

 

He likes that male's dark eyes and being under him.

 

Lamar blushes deeply. 'That's gay! Don't think like that!’ he also thought.

 

He shaked these thoughts away.

 

Ray just smirked at that. He also thought that Lamar's darkened blush is adorable.

 

He lifted Lamar's shirt.

 

Lamar grabbed Ray's arm. “What are you doing?”

 

Ray was leaning down again. “..you're gonna know how much love I feel for you after this~” he whispered to him, into Lamar's ear.

 

Lamar's face heated up after hearing that.

 

Ray kept his smirk, he started strip off the rest of their clothing, taking and pulling them down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were both naked now.

 

Ray stared at Lamar's body.

 

Lamar looked away, he blushed madly at that.

 

After that, Ray was kissing down Lamar's chest and stomach. Lamar's bare skin felt great, slightly soft.

 

He has always wanted to do this to Lamar. He loves him a lot.

 

He also touched him. He rubbed Lamar's nipples, gently as he kisses Lamar's neck, leaving a slight mark on there.

 

Lamar moaned softly to that.

 

Ray pulls away, he grabs a small bottle of lube from his own jeans’ pocket. He opens it.

 

He lubed his dick, covering it.

 

Lamar looked at it, slightly staring. He was blushing again now.

 

Ray was smirking. Then, he has another smile.

 

He grabs Lamar's legs, spreading them. He pushed inside him, halfway. He felt how good and warm in him it is, loving Lamar's tightness.

 

Lamar breaths heavily, he made a quiet whimper. He had also bit his lower lip.

 

Ray was holding and comforting him through it now. He starts thrusting, in and out of him, gently, slow paced.

 

Lamar relaxed after a bit, he wrapped his arms around Ray's shoulders, pulling him closer.

 

“..Ray~”

 

“Lamar~”

 

Ray was still being gentle. Not going hard or deep in him. He'd wait for that. He just wants this.

 

He leaned in, he kissed him again.

 

Lamar felt Ray's lips, he hummed into the kiss.

 

He was loving it, as they made love. It's slow and nice. He loved that.

 

Ray holds onto Lamar's thighs now, he thrusted more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After some more minutes, Ray's thrusts slow down, he pulled out. In that last second, they both came.

 

Lamar cums on his own lower abdomen.

 

Ray came on Lamar's inner right thigh.

 

They both calmed down.

 

Ray gets up and got something. He comes back then, he cleaned them both up with a towel that has warm water.

 

Lamar stares at Ray as he does this.

 

“Thanks.” he said to him, after a minute of silence between them.

 

Ray smiles at Lamar. He picked him up into his arms. He carried him to the bed, putting him down on it.

 

He lays down, next to him.

 

They are laying together now. Being alone with Lamar feels nice to Ray.

 

Ray cuddled him, wrapping his arms around Lamar. He held him close. He loved the warmth from him.

 

Lamar was feeling the same, Ray's warm body and loving way, it felt like comfort, which he loves.

 

Does he love him?

 

He didn't want to be unsure about his feelings. But, it has to be love. His heart was beating fast. He loved being with Ray.

 

Ray was slightly smiling. “I love you.” he said to Lamar again.

 

Lamar smiled a bit, he closed his eyes, falling asleep peacefully. He snuggled up against Ray.

 

“I love you too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this ❥ I loved writing it ♡ 
> 
> Bye for now :)


End file.
